To Reach the Greatest Completion
by Zeledus
Summary: In a different world, Coruscant is a peaceful land, whose people dedicate themselves to scholarly pursuit. At the very core of the Jedi's lifestyle, there is the revered goal of finding a life-mate. Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master is certain he shall never bond to another. Until he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi.
1. Fruitation

**To Reach the Greatest Completion **

**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Rating: **About as M as you can get without an animated video.

**Warnings:** AU, sexual content, un-Jedi-like behavior, a bastardization of plot that would probably give George Lucas a stroke. If you are strictly cannon, or are offended by an abuse of the Master/Padawan relationship, LEAVE.

**Author's note: **If I seriously mess something up as far as Star Wars fact or some other that can't be explained by the AUness of this story, please tell me because I am new to this fandom and I am not super confident that I will ever have a full understanding of this vast world. Thus, I remain a coward and stick to AU so I can't butcher anything beyond recognition.

**Disclaimer: **I most solemnly swear that I do not own Star Wars or anything affiliated with Star Wars. I am not cool enough.

**Summary:** In a different world, Coruscant is a peaceful land, the most beautiful the galaxy has to offer. The people who live here dedicate themselves to scholarly pursuit, meditation, and discovering the meaning of life. The very best of these scholars are called the Jedi. Jedi train and study for years to reach the prominent and respectable title of Jedi. At the very core of the Jedi's lifestyle, there is the revered goal of finding a life-mate. Every Jedi aspires to bond to another, because to be bonded to a life-mate is to reach the very meaning of happiness, fulfillment and completion. Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master whom the people of Coruscant turn to for wisdom, is certain he shall never bond to another. Until he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi, a student of philosophy and meditation. He is swept up in the youth, and he defies all his expectations of solitude.

* * *

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." –Aristotle _

Under the early Coruscant sun, everything seemed to glow as if lit from within. On this day in particular, Coruscant was even more alit with happiness and a sense of well-being than usual. It was always a time to be celebrated when two people took the vow of a life bond. It was the height of Jedi reverence, to find the mate your soul has always been missing. It seemed as if everyone were in high spirits.

Everyone except Qui-Gon Jinn. As a Jedi Master, he really should be joyful for the couple being bonded, but that day his emotions were getting the best of him. Not that anyone around him would be able to tell. Qui-Gon was a reserved man. Quit, attentive, empathetic and astute, but withdrawn and modest in how much of himself he gave to others. Perhaps that was why he had yet to find his life partner. Or perhaps he was destined to live his life unbonded. He shouldn't question this. He should live presently and accept the events of his life like water flowing over a smooth stone. But Qui-Gon was restless, as he was unaccustomed to. He felt as if something profound should be happening to him. He could feel it creeping up on him, it was right around the corner, but it was stubborn, it withheld.

He turned from his window, unable to watch the gleaming faces of the newly bonded life-mates below. His bitterness disturbed him, so much that he felt he could not stand to be alone with his thoughts. He would read then, distract his mind with intrigue.

With this in mind, he travelled to the library of the Jedi Temple. A library that served a well-read scholar is bound to be vast. In fact, the library was most likely the largest part of the temple. Most of the Jedi and Padawans in residence spent their time in the library, furthering their study and quenching their never ending thirst for knowledge and understanding.

Qui-Gon selected a random text, and settled in to read. It didn't even matter what the text was about, really. He didn't care, as long as it eased the dull ache that was beginning to form in his chest when he saw others embracing. And so the fact that he immersed himself in a rather dull political text meant very little. It did its duty, and when he had spent an hour in its company, he felt like he would be able to go on with his day without losing his composure.

However it would seem that this semblance of peace was destined to fade. For when Qui-Gon Jinn left the library, something happened that would change his life forever. Standing outside, wearing the beige robes and braid of a Padawan was a young man. He was speaking with a Jedi and smiling politely. Qui-Gon seemed to see everything a little slower. He wasn't sure he was breathing, and he couldn't quite tell if his heart was still beating.

"Qui-Gon! Please, come meet our newest Padawan." The Jedi, Mace Windu called. Qui-Gon blinked, sucking in a gasp of breath. He realized he was still staring at the boy and sluggishly looked over to Master Windu. The other Jedi was looking at him expectantly. Qui-Gon managed to control the flush of heat that rose to his cheeks and approached the pair.

If the reaction he had at first seeing the boy wasn't a sign that something was different here, then the affect he had on him face to face certainly did. And from the way the younger boy was looking at him, Qui-Gon could guess he wasn't the only one. The boy's eyes were wide, staring up at Qui-Gon's taller frame with something between awe and terror. They were caught, unable to look away even as Master Windu began to speak.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi; he has been training to be a Padawan from a very young age and is very promising. We will be introducing him formally to all the masters this evening, to see whom to assign him."

"I will train him." Qui-Gon replied immediately, feeling somewhere deep within him that

this could be the only way. There was no other path for this boy, Obi-Wan, or himself, to walk. Master Windu raised an eyebrow delicately, but did not seem surprised. He looked between them and made a noise of slight amusement.

"Hm, indeed. It certainly seems you have…made a connection." He commented. Qui-Gon managed to tear his eyes away from the enchanting face of his apprentice to look at Master Windu.

"You can always tell, Master Windu. It is a gut feeling." Windu smiled tightly, not because he was discontented, but rather because he was a rather uptight man. He nodded, taking a step back from them.

"Well, I leave him in your care, then. I am sure you will be able to lead him well from here on." Qui-Gon bowed his head in assent, waiting until he had rounded the corner to allow himself to look back at his new Padawan. The boy's eyes widened in shock once more and he quickly bowed, peeking up through his eyelashes at Qui-Gon.

"Master." He said, a note of wonder and gratefulness in his voice. Something stirred in Qui-Gon, different from his first feelings, but no less intense. He was less stricken, not as paralyzed. Instead a warm rush of affection seemed to overwhelm him. He laid a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"Padawan." He acknowledged. Obi-Wan seemed to burst with pride and joy at this, straightening and beaming with the most gorgeous, infectious smile that Qui-Gon had ever seen. He smiled in return, his hand steady on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I would imagine I should introduce myself." Qui-Gon said, moving to Obi-Wan's side and leading him gently toward his rooms, or, should he say, their rooms.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. You may call me Master, Master Jinn, or perhaps later on, you may call me by my name." He started.

"I am here to guide you in all things, and to help you reach your highest potential and your personal goals. I am at your disposal at any time, and you will be at my side always." Something clenched in Qui-Gon's chest at this. _Yes, please by my side always, Obi-Wan. Dear Padawan._ He blinked, swallowing around his rather violent want for that statement to be true in all ways.

"You may ask me any question and I will do my best to answer them. You must be a little overwhelmed by this happening so suddenly. Do you have any concerns or are you uncomfortable? I know adjusting to a Master can be difficult." They had arrived at Qui-Gon's rooms, so he led his new apprentice into the living area, motioning for him to sit and taking a place beside him.

"Master, I don't feel uncomfortable in the least. In fact, I feel so content that I am a little surprised. You said to Master Windu that you can always tell. Did you mean you can always tell when a Padawan is meant to be under your instruction? Is that why I feel so completely comfortable with you, even though we have just met? Are all Masters and Padawans meant to be together?" Qui-Gon chuckled a little bit.

"My, you are not shy with your questions, Padawan. That is good. In my experience, there is usually a connection between Master and Padawan that makes them compatible with one another. I'm sure in your studies you have read about bonds. There is the romantic bond between life-mates, and a bond between Master and Padawan is similar to this bond in that an ideal Master and Padawan match can exist. Most of the time, there is simple compatibility based on personality and similar wave lengths. I would say that ours is an ideal Master Padawan bond, however, which is why we seemed to have connected instantly. This is very good, Padawan. A rare and lucky occurrence."

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding in agreement. Rare and lucky, indeed, Obi-Wan thought. He was in astonishment at how quickly he had seemed to fall into place at the Jedi temple. He had been worried that the transition would be long and rocky. That he would feel lost, and his greatest fear was that he would not find a Master that he respected. He was over-joyed that all of his concerns were for naught. He had been swept under the wing of Qui-Gon Jinn and it was a warm and content place to be indeed.

"Master, what am I to learn first?" He asked eagerly. He felt in his heart that he would do whatever it was that Master Jinn told him to do. He desperately wanted his approval. To make his Master proud and to hear him say _"well done, dear Padawan"_. In a single moment all of his personal wants and desires seemed to disappear. His view narrowed and his world and his heart and his soul were no longer his own. They all rested in the hands of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Well, there is a matter of ritual when Masters take on a Padawan. This is our first task."

"What must be done?"

"There are three stages; the first is verbal acknowledgement, which I would say is finished. I have said I will be your Master, that you are my Padawan, and you have called me Master. The second is the adornment of the braid. While you have been growing your braid since the beginning of your studies, it does not fully represent your status as a Padawan yet. The Master presents his Padawan with a decoration upon taking him into his care."

"What will you present me with, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes alight with the prospect that he should wear something that his Master gave him. Almost as if he could take a piece of his Master with him wherever he went.

Qui-Gon smiled kindly, reaching into the neck of his robes and pulling out a thin leather cord. Strung onto the cord was a very small yellow glass bead. He pulled the cord over his neck and untied the ends, letting the tiny bead fall into his opened hand. It glistened merrily in the sunlight streaming through the window.

Obi-Wan reached out, stroking a finger over the smooth surface of the bead, feeling warmth at his very first gift. He smiled shyly up at his Master, his heart beating faster as he removed his hand and accidentally brushed his fingertips over the coarse skin of his Master's palm.

Qui-Gon tried to ignore the tingles that shot up his arm at Obi-Wan's touch and scooted closer to the younger man. He held out the bead for Obi-Wan to hold, which he did, and then reached for the end of his Padawan braid.

He worked gently at removing the tie and unbraiding the hair half way. Obi-Wan's auburn hair felt impossibly soft in his hands. He wondered if the closely cropped hair on top of head would be as enjoyable to touch as the strands of his braid. He took the bead from Obi-Wan and slid it carefully up to lay against the braided portion. He re-braided the rest and laid the finished braid on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan felt as if he could finally breathe again, for he was sure he was holding his breath the entire time his Master had been touching his hair. He could feel the warmth from his Master's body radiating off of him, the ghost of his fingers moving closely to his neck, the soft breeze of his breath on his skin. All of it seemed to set Obi-Wan alight. He wasn't quite sure why yet; he had never experienced this feeling before. Maybe it was normal to be acutely aware of one's Master?

He reached up to finger the bead in his hair, liking the way it felt under his touch. He turned to his Master then.

"What is the final step, Master?"

"This last step is the most important, and often, most difficult part. However, I don't anticipate us having much problem with this because our connection is so strong. This last step truly connects us as Master and Padawan. All else, the titles and decoration, is for formality and show. What really makes a Master and Padawan is the invisible entwinement of mind."

"Entwinement of mind, Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. It allows us to feel the other's presence more accurately, as well as allowing us to share certain thoughts and emotions when we so choose to aid the learning process. At first this will be over-whelming, and it will be hard not to overshare some things. I imagine I will learn many things about you that you might not want me to know in the beginning. However, this is the nature of a Master and Padawan relationship. We will know each other better than anyone else. I assure you, whatever I unwittingly learn about you, it is safe with me."

"I trust you Master. I cannot think of something I wouldn't want you to know about me." Obi-Wan replied honestly. Something about Qui-Gon knowing his thoughts and feelings felt pleasantly intimate. He liked the thought of his Master being in his mind and heart.

"I am glad to hear that, Padawan. That will certainly make us a formidable pair. Come, give me your hands. Touch is not necessary, but it makes it easier the first time around." Qui-Gon wrapped his fingers around the hands his Padawan offered. They felt small and delicate in his huge, calloused hands. It sent a shock of pleasure to hold them, but it was not the time to think about that.

"I am going to reach out to your mind. You may have natural shields around your mind, but if you relax, I should be able to gently lower them. Focus on the push you feel and softly push back."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he pulled all of his own shields down and let his mind naturally reach out to Obi-Wan's. It was not difficult in the least. It leaned and yearned toward Obi-Wan's mind as if it was always meant to be there. The connection was instantaneous. Their minds seemed to click together like puzzle pieces, seamlessly melting and becoming one.

A wave of thoughts, memories and feelings crashed around Qui-Gon's mind. It wasn't painful though. It felt as if he were sliding into a warm bath, the water embracing him like an affectionate lover. He caught fast bits of things, Obi-Wan being swaddled in a blanket, feeling loved and warm in his mother's embrace. Obi-Wan giggling and gurgling as he was handled a noisy toy. Obi-Wan as a young boy, a knap sack on his back as he left home to travel to the center Coruscant to study, his heart heavy. The young boy braiding the small lock of hair left after the rest was cut, feeling pride at his new journey. The joy and anticipation as he passed his Initiate Trials and received the robes of a Padawan. His memory of earlier today and how he felt stunned with fascination at seeing Qui-Gon's face. The overwhelming feeling of acceptance, pride and comfort of calling Qui-Gon "Master". His fierce desire to please Qui-Gon in every way, and to make him proud.

Obi-Wan was experiencing much of the same things, glimpsing into the man he now called Master. He saw a very young Qui-Gon leaving a strange planet and arriving on Coruscant. He was even younger than Obi-Wan had been when he began training. Qui-Gon was competing in an intellectual tournament, sometimes used to help Masters seeking a Padawan choose. He felt Qui-Gon's sense of accomplishment as he was chosen by an older man. He watched as Qui-Gon was made a Jedi, how noble and strong he was. His life passed by with calm beauty, until reaching more recent memories. He could feel Qui-Gon's loneliness, how he felt helpless to ever find a companion to bond with. He also felt his astonishment and fascination upon seeing Obi-Wan, how he thought his Padawan had a beautiful smile.

The both opened their eyes with a sigh, gazes meeting almost shyly. Obi-Wan broke the silence first.

"You were quite the handsome Padawan, Master." He commented cheekily. He would have been nervous to say this before, but after connecting with someone so deeply, it was hard to feel shy. Qui-Gon's lips twitched into a teasing smile.

"Are you trying to say I'm not handsome now, Padawan?" Obi-Wan smiled, his face flushing slightly.

"Of course not. You are very handsome."

"As are you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied, tugging on Obi-Wan's braid gently. They chuckled together, feeling content.


	2. Desire

**To Reach the Greatest Completion **

**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Rating: **About as M as you can get without an animated video.

**Warnings:** AU, sexual content, un-Jedi-like behavior, a bastardization of plot that would probably give George Lucas a stroke. If you are strictly cannon, or are offended by an abuse of the Master/Padawan relationship, LEAVE.

**Author's note: **If I seriously mess something up as far as Star Wars fact or some other that can't be explained by the AUness of this story, please tell me because I am new to this fandom and I am not super confident that I will ever have a full understanding of this vast world. Thus, I remain a coward and stick to AU so I can't butcher anything beyond recognition.

**Disclaimer: **I most solemnly swear that I do not own Star Wars or anything affiliated with Star Wars. I am not cool enough.

**Summary:** In a different world, Coruscant is a peaceful land, the most beautiful the galaxy has to offer. The people who live here dedicate themselves to scholarly pursuit, meditation, and discovering the meaning of life. The very best of these scholars are called the Jedi. Jedi train and study for years to reach the prominent and respectable title of Jedi. At the very core of the Jedi's lifestyle, there is the revered goal of finding a life-mate. Every Jedi aspires to bond to another, because to be bonded to a life-mate is to reach the very meaning of happiness, fulfillment and completion. Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master whom the people of Coruscant turn to for wisdom, is certain he shall never bond to another. Until he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi, a student of philosophy and meditation. He is swept up in the youth, and he defies all his expectations of solitude.

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired" –Robert Frost_

Obi-Wan Kenobi was studying very intently. His entire mind was in sharp focus, following each detail, hanging on each turn. Alas, he was not studying what he was _supposed_ to be studying, which was the yellowing scroll in his lap. Oh no. Instead he was studying the fluid motion of limbs. The soft curve of a back, the taut and perfect skin that stretched over defined musculature. Each gently sloping vertebra that lead down and down to an even more perfect slope of flesh. Obi-Wan moaned quietly to himself.

It was something of a cruel trick of fate that he was nearing eighteen years old, his hormones were sky-rocketing, and his Master just happened to be so fucking hot that he could barely think in his presence, let alone fight off his unyielding erections. He hadn't always been this…_lewd_. It wasn't like he had been lusting over his Master since he was twelve or anything. For a while it had simply been admiration. Perhaps a bit of desire to please, but not _this_ kind of desire to please. No, this had been fairly recently. He supposed it had been a gradual thing, but he had missed the subtle shifts until suddenly it was full blown _holyshitfuck he's hot, I want him to bang me_. It was a blessing that he had learned to fully shield his mind from his Master when needed. It would be really awkward to explain some of the thoughts he had about Qui-Gon.

"I sense too much day-dreaming and too little study." Qui-Gon's voice cut into his inner monologue, snapping him out of his bordering-on-pity party. Obi-Wan blinked, his Master's perfect body snapping back into focus. _Oh _yeah_, that helps…not._ He had the decency to blush and look down at his scroll.

"Sorry, Master. I'm easily distracted lately." The young man answered, staring unseeingly at his scroll.

"I have noticed." Qui-Gon replied, chuckling slightly and halting his Tai Chi exercises. He stretched leisurely and flopped down on the grass beside his Padawan. He leaned back, stretching his long legs out. Obi-Wan tensed as his Master's warm arm settled over his shoulders casually.

"Tell me what is troubling you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying desperately to keep his mental shields locked tight against his Master. It was proving to be very difficult to keep it up so much of the time. It tired him quickly, but he had no choice. Especially when the other man was so close.

"Nothing is troubling me, I'm just distracted." Qui-Gon turned to fix him with a look. One that clearly said he wasn't buying it. Obi-Wan felt a gentle brush against his mind and he clamped down on it. He knew Qui-Gon was just worried, and that he wasn't intending to invade upon his privacy, but fear of Qui-Gon discovering his dirty secret made him defensive.

"Please, Master. If you could respect my own thoughts, I would appreciate it." He snapped, standing swiftly and knocking Qui-Gon's arm to the side. He left the garden, his heart beating rapidly from how sharply he had spoken to his Master. He rarely ever got upset with him, so now he would really know something was wrong. He groaned to himself, knowing that now, Qui-Gon would try even harder to find out what it was. Being defensive was the last thing he should have done. Qui-Gon could be incredibly stubborn, and he would try his damnedest.

Obi-Wan found his prediction to be horribly, horribly true within the next couple of weeks. He had resorted to avoiding his Master whenever possible. And honestly, that was practically impossible. They lived together, after all. Qui-Gon used every moment he could to fret over Obi-Wan, treating him with infuriating patience and sensitivity, as if he would explode if prodded too hard.

If he was honest with himself, he probably would. If he had been stressed before, trying to handle the desire he felt for his Master, it was ten times worse now because he was simultaneously desiring and avoiding him. He was as conflicted as any hormonal eighteen year old could be. His body was certainly sure of what it wanted, but his mind wasn't.

There was no denying that his Master and he shared a special type of relationship. Their bond was stronger than any of the others he had witnessed at the temple. Even the Master and Padawan pairs that had turned into something more didn't seem to have such a close bond. When he had first found out that it was common for Masters and Padawans to bond, he had been elated. Until he thought about his Master, and immediately wrote off the entire idea. The man was simply too withdrawn.

He was almost purposefully withdrawn. Their connection sang with joy and completeness when they were near, and Obi-Wan nearly drowned in how good it felt to be close to his Master, but it never seemed like Qui-Gon felt the same way. Maybe he was just better at handling it? Or maybe it just wasn't as strong for him.

It hadn't always been that way, either. When he was younger they were as close as could be. His Master had seemed so open and loving and joyous in their bond. But it had changed somehow over time. His Master had gotten progressively distant as Obi-Wan got older. Did bonds fade for one person and not the other? Had his Master gotten tired of him? Was he unwanted?

"Is that what you think? That is what has been bothering you?"

Obi-Wan jumped out of his skin, spinning around to find Qui-Gon leaning against his door frame. Sheer terror clutched his heart. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind he wasn't blocking anything, and what's more, he didn't even sense his Master coming up behind him. He stood quickly, trying to come up with an excuse that would explain away the inappropriate thoughts he had been having about his Master.

"Obi-Wan-"

"No!" He ran for it, nearly getting past the form of his Master. Qui-Gon's hand shot out, grabbing his Padawan by the arm and pulling him back.

"Wait, Obi-Wan…"

"No, no I can't. I can't do this. Let me go!" He couldn't bear rejection form his Master. It was okay not to know, but he couldn't handle hearing his Master say that he didn't feel the same way.

Qui-Gon let go of him as if he were burned, hurt flashing across his face. Obi-Wan tore away, fighting the sting in his eyes. He escaped to the furthest recesses of the temple gardens, tucked away down a small path that led to a dead end. It only had a simple bench and a singular bonsai tree. Obi-Wan was able to calm himself here, far away from Qui-Gon's overwhelming presence.

He hated this. This push and pull of his desire for Qui-Gon and his utter fear of being rejected. Why couldn't he just be his Master? Pure and simple and uncomplicated? Why did he have to have these forbidden feelings?

He tucked his knees up under his chin, resting his arms and head over them and staring ahead of him unseeingly. It would be terrible to return now. Now that Qui-Gon knew there was something definitely wrong. He might even know already. Obi-Wan had no idea how much his Master had picked up from his mind. Maybe he was arranging a new Master for him right now. Maybe when he returned, his things would be waiting for him by the door. Maybe Qui-Gon really didn't want him, and now he had an excuse to get rid of him.

A sob was working his way up his throat, a strong hand wrapping around his neck and squeezing until he was weeping uncontrollably. He had always known he would never find a single person who cared for him. He had thought for a moment that Qui-Gon would prove him wrong, but he was right all along. He was utterly alone.

It was very late when Obi-Wan dared to go back. Their rooms were dark and still, and the young Padawan was thankful that his Master was asleep. It would make it easier for him to pack his things and leave without trouble.

He was folding his clothes slowly, packing them away into a bag, when Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon at his door again. He felt the sharp sting of surprise and hurt through their bond and flinched, unwilling to turn and see the disappointment on his Master's face. He must be so ashamed that his Padawan was such a failure. That he had gone and made a mess with his desires.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon said softly, his voice thick with confusion and hurt. The younger man shook his head, fighting off tears.

"No, I can't bear to hear you say it out loud. Just let me go with the ability to lie to myself."

"I don't understand, Obi-Wan. Say what?" Qui-Gon asked, stepping toward him. Obi-Wan broke, his head hanging as the tears shook his body. Qui-Gon's arms twisted around him, pulling him firmly to his chest. Obi-Wan held on impulsively, his fingers gripping the back of his Master's thin sleep shirt.

"Obi-Wan, Padawan, tell me what is wrong. You're breaking my heart." Qui-Gon pleaded, his hand rubbing mindless circles across his trembling back. Obi-Wan shook his head, sobbing harder as he pressed his face into Qui-Gon's neck. The older man's face contorted with worry, the strong feelings from Obi-Wan bleeding through their bond painfully. Wrapping a firm hard around the back of Obi-Wan's neck and hooking a finger under his chin. He tugged his face up, wiping the tears from his face tenderly.

"Is this because you think I don't want you as my Padawan anymore? Because that's ridiculous, Obi-Wan. Don't you know I am so proud of you?" Qui-Gon said quietly, his thumbs brushing over his Padawan's face gently.

Obi-Wan looked up at him tentatively, his eyes red.

"You're…proud of me?" He asked. Qui-Gon looked at him incredulously.

"_Of course I am_. Oh, Obi-Wan, what I have I done to make you think that I'm not?" He asked, seeming horrified with himself. Obi-Wan averted his eyes.

"You got so…distant. We used to be so close. Our bond was so strong and it was like someone was finally there for me. Like someone cared. But as I got older we weren't as close anymore. I would still treasure any moment we were together, any moment when our bond seemed to be so _right_. But it never seemed like you felt the same. I thought…maybe the bond had faded for you…"

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say, but he knew Obi-Wan was right. He _had_ gotten distant, but it was for exactly the opposite reason than what his Padawan feared. It wasn't because his bond had faded, but because it had gotten stronger, it had…_changed_. It had scared him. Obi-Wan was only sixteen when it had happened, and Qui-Gon had been disgusted with himself for being such an old…_pervert_.

It had been so hard to pull back, to keep his distance when the bond was tugging on him to go closer, to hold him tighter, to touch him and claim those lips. It took all the willpower Qui-Gon had not to do those things to his Padawan, and even now, having him in his arms, it was intoxicating.

But how could he possibly tell his Padawan that? That his old Master was lusting after him?

"And…there's more." Obi-Wan started slowly, his face flushing bright red. He struggled with his words, as if it was hard for him to make himself say what he needed to say.

"The distance bothered me a little bit, but what has been really bothering me is…" He took a deep breath, his eyes shining with tears again.

"You're going to hate me." He whispered dejectedly. Qui-Gon gasped, taking his face in his hands.

"I could never hate you, Obi-Wan." He stated firmly. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, his hands rising to cover Qui-Gon's.

"I…I began to have…feelings…for you." He said slowly, unable to meet his Master's eyes, and thus missing the emotions crossing his face. He was choking on tears again, removing his Master's hands from his face.

"I know it's wrong and that you probably don't feel the same way and I'm so sorry that I've messed everything up-"

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon cut him off quickly, Obi-Wan's head shot up at the firmness of his voice, worried that he was angry and it was going to be worse than he thought. But then a strong hand was pulling his face forward and Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master, was kissing him fiercely. Shock froze Obi-Wan for a moment and then he was on fire. The bond sizzled between them, highly satisfied that they were finally kissing.

The younger man let out a strangled moan, tangling his fingers in the long hair of his Master and pressing his face as close as possible to his. Qui-Gon groaned in appreciation and tilted his Padawan's head back, kissing him deeply.

Qui-Gon's carefully constructed restraint snapped and suddenly he was backing Obi-Wan into the wall, pressing the length of his body sensuously against that of his Padawan's. He placed his hands on the wall next to Obi-Wan's head, kissing him with determined intent.

Obi-Wan was unraveling, holding onto his Master tightly as his knees went weak. He let out a keening moan, arching into the warmth of his body and savoring how strong his body felt pressing him against the wall. He was trapped and he was loving every second of it.

They broke away when they could no longer breathe. Obi-Wan's eyes opened slowly, still trying to process the fact that he had just been kissed silly by Qui-Gon Jinn. Said man was looking down at him in wonder and adoration when Obi-Wan finally peered up at him. The Padawan's mouth went dry and all words left him. Irritatingly, tears filled his eyes again, but this time, it was because he didn't have any other way to handle the unimaginable joy filling his being.

"Obi-Wan…don't cry, love." Strong hands framed his face and Obi-Wan was sure his heart would burst from his chest. He let out a shuddering sigh, turning his head to kiss Qui-Gon's wrist. The soft brush of lips sent the older man tumbling forward, kissing his Padawan feverishly, placing breathless, joyous kisses along the corners of his mouth and over the ridge of his jaw.

Obi-Wan whimpered freely, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt and holding him close, his lips parting in anticipation. When their lips met again it was slower, deeper. They trembled, resting against each other's foreheads.

"Master, oh, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan sighed, relaxing against his Master's firm body.

"Padawan." He replied, and Obi-Wan found that no single word could give him more joy.


End file.
